Obesity-related conditions contribute to 300,000 deaths annually. Although numerous studies have suggested that obesity increases mortality risks, it is less clear whether weight loss reduces mortality. It is unclear whether obesity acts as a barrier to preventive care and thus contributing to higher mortality rates. The broad objectives of the research proposal are two-fold: 1) to assess whether intentional weight loss reduces mortality, and 2) to examine whether obesity acts as a barrier to preventive health care. Data from the National Health Interview Survey (a U.S. population-based household survey) will be utilized. The proportional hazards associated with intentional weight loss will be assessed using survival analysis adjusting for potential confounders. Adjusted odds of receiving certain forms of preventive care such as Pap smears, mammography, stool and cholesterol testing as well as identification of health risks by a health provider will be assessed across categories of BMI after adjusting for potential confounders and known barriers to care. The proposed study will improve clinicians' ability to assess any long-term benefit from intentional weight loss and will help clinicians identify individuals who are obese as a potentially at risk population with respect to preventive health care so as to better target preventive efforts.